Love hurts
by Skairliett88
Summary: It's a Kululu/OC story,I'm no good at summarys so pretty much a new platoon comes to help with the invasion I created all the new characters And Kululu and A character named Kiezuzu fall in love but theres complications.Sorry if it's no good, first time author, so go easy on me :


Chapter one

Kululu ran with fear (for once in his life) as he was being had been running for a while now, his lungs screamed for air but no way was he getting captured not until he knew Kiezuzu was safe. Kululu ran for a little while longer before he stopped abruptly, he had tripped over something. Kululu then looked to see what he had tripped over. But the didn't trip over _something_ he tripped over _someone_. " Kiezuzu!",Kululu said in disbelief. The keronian female was beaten pretty badly, she had bruises that covered most of her blood red skin, a gash that ran down her entire left leg, and her throat was slit. Kululu then stood up and tried to get kiezuzu up, " No...it's to late...for me...run k...kululu...", she said trying to get air into her lungs. Kululu was about to argue but felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to see what was the cause of the pain and was met with a tranq. Bullet partly sticking out of his side. " No... no I need to protect...her...", that was Kululu"s last thought before the world swirled around him and then the world went black.

Kululu woke with a gasp and looked at his surroundings. He soon realized that he wasn't being chased down but was safely in his lab. Kululu then looked at the time," Kukuku what a weird dream..." said kululu as he got up from his chair and started heading to the kitchen, " I don't even know a keizuzu kukuku...", Kululu then began to make curry. " Hey kululu..." said Angol Mois as she entered the kitchen, rubbing sleep from her eyes." Like can I have some curry to?" She then smiled one of her dazziling (but sleepy) smiles at him. " Sure kukuku...just quit smiling at me like that," Kululu said while turning away from the angol girl. " You could say ; understood?" she said cheerfully as she took the bowl of curry from Kululu and began eating. Kululu sat down and they both ate in silence. Kululu finished before the Angol girl and then left her and went back to his computer. He then checked the time again, " Aki should be taking a shower by now kukuku", he said. Kululu then put the view of Aki taking a shower on his computer from the survilence camera ha had set up in the shower.

He then checked the other camera's he had set up around the house once Aki was done with her shower and left the home. Natsumi was in her room listening to the radio, Fuyuki was reading a paranormal book, Keroro was building gundam models and Tamama was helping him, Dororo was sitting in the corner in his trauma switch mode,Giroro was sitting outside his tent polishing his weapon collection, and Mois had fallen back asleep. Kululu sighed," Nothing interesting going on today kukuku..."Kululu propped his legs up on the keyboard and put his hands behind his head when he heard a beeping sound come from one of his many computers, signaling that something was approuching the Hinata household, and it was approuching fast. Kululu looked at the screen and typed in some information so he could see what was coming. " Kukuku...I guess today is going to be interesting after all kukuku..." Kululu said once he seen what was coming.

Chapter two

Kululu walked up from the secret under-ground base and went outside to get a better look of the keronian space pod when it would land in the back yard of the Hinata's. Kululu made it outside and seen the corporal still polishing his weapons. Giroro looked up and seen Kululu approuching him, Instantly he took the gun he was polishing and pointed it at kululu. "Stay away from me...I'm not going to be your test subject for another one of your stupid inventions," Giroro growled at the yellow mad scientist. " Kukuku," Kululu laughed, thinking how funny it was that the corporal feared him, " I'm not here for you...I simply came outside to see the space pod that's about to land on your head...by the way I suggest you move kukuku." " What?" giroro looked above him to see a a keronian space pod heading towards him. He couldn't belive he didn't notice it before. He moved out of the way just as the space pod landed exactly were the corporal just sat. When the pod landed it shook the ground a little bit causing the others (including Angol Mois, Fuyuki, and Natsumi) came up to see what was going on." Kululu!, what's going on?", Keroro asked the sergeant major. " It look's like we have company sarg kukuku," Kululu replied back to the leader of the platoon. " There better be no more of you stupid frogs coming." Natsumi said angrily " Mister sargeant look!", Private tamama turned their attention back to the pod in time to see five keronians come out of the pod.

" Not more of you stupid toads!" Natsumi said angrily, she looked at keroro, " You are so dead!", " Gero? but I didnt do anything!" Keroro said trying to defend himself. Natsumi and keroro started arguing over if keroro contacted the other keronians or not. " HEY!",one of the strangers yelled, it was a white keronian with a black hat and ice blue eyes, his symbol on his belly and hat was a grey microphone shaped symbol, Natsumi and keroro stopped arguing and looked over at the keronian. " Oh ya...forgot you guys were here." keroro said. " How? you were just arguing over us!", the white one yelled. "Oh...ya...well...", Keroro said trying to find the right excuse. " Well our leader is in idiot, that's why he can't even come up with an excuse." said Giroro." Hey I am not an idiot!" Keroro protested but everyone ignored him. " So I'm guessing he is sergeant keroro then kikiki," laughed a female blood red keronian who was standing behind the white one. Her hat was black just like the white one but she had silver headphones that were just like kululu's and her legs and arms were stripped with red and black, her eyes were silver, and her symbol was a silver guitar. Something seemed familiar about her to kululu but he coudn't place it. " Ya I'm sergeant Keroro!" The sargeant exclaimed. " Ok so that must mean we are in the right place then." said the white keronian, more calmly then just a moment ago.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Dororo. the white one looked over to Dororo,"Well we are here to help the Keroro platoon invade pekopon." Keroro looked at Dororo, " Hey when did you get here?", Keroro asked." What do you mean?" Dororo said his voice breaking and tears streaming down his face," I've been here the whole time!", and with that Dororo went into his trauma switch mode in the corner, the white keronian pointed to Dororo," Do I want to know?" Everyone shook their heads no." Ok then...moving on...let me intrude myself and my platoon." the white one said." Well Im going back inside, you frogs are annoying and Mutsumi is about to come on the radio so...see ya." Natsumi said interuppting the white keronian."Ya and as much as I wanna meet you guys...I got homework." Fuyuki said following his sister."Anyway...". the keronian said irration clear in his voice." I am sergeant Azozo the leader of this patoon,this is private Lucici she is our weapon specialist," he pointed to a light purple tadpole behind him, her eyes were bright green,her hat was dark green,and her symbol was a Green music note," And this is is Corporal Ozuzu."He said pointing to a grey keronian with a red hat and mask just like Dororo,his eyes were the same color red,his symbol was black drumsticks that were crossed over like an X." Lance corporal Koyuyu."Koyuyu nodded to the keroro platoon, Koyuyu was a black keronian with light blue eyes, his hat was a baby blue, his arms and legs were stripped with black and blue,his symbol was a dark blue guitar."Last but not least,"said Azozo," Sergeant major Kiezuzu, she is the genius of the group, invents all our weapons and such",he pointed to the girl keronian who had spoken earlier...and that's when kululu knew where he seen her...his dream.

Chapter 3

"Kikiki hello,"Kiezuzu laughed." She kinda laughs like me, what a coincidence kukuku." Kululu thought to himself." Well nice to meet ya!",said keroro," Im sgt. keroro, the leader, this is corpoal giroro, our weapon specialist,this is private tamama,that is...who is that again?" Dororo looked back at keroro," I'm lance corporal Dororo!"he cried,"You know your childhood friend!"Keroro looked away from Dororo,"Oh yeah,well that's Dororo, and that over there is Sgt. Major Kululu,our genius."Keroro finished."Glad you see so sir kukuku."kululu laughed. Kiezuzu looked at Kululu,she didn't notice him before but when she did he looked familiar to her as well,"Where have I seen him kikiki,"she thought to herself,then it hit her," I've seen him in my dream...wierd kikiki.", " Ok well since were here to help you invade and we have no were to stay, I think that we should stay with you".Azozo said to the Keroro platoon."O-Only if I-it's ok with y-you of c-course."came a timid voice behind Azozo,it was Lucici." Oh yeah...forgot this is also my little sister."Azozo said." Oh well you could stay in my base if you want to." Keroro offered." Sure...where is it?", Azozo asked looking at the house." Its right under these pekoponian's house kukuku, I made it myself." Kululu replied.

" Well lead us there then,"Azozo said as he grabbed five backpacks out of the pod and threw them to his platoon. After that the Keroro platoon lead the new platoon to the under-ground base. But before they could make it Aki had came through the door with bags of food. But as soon as she seen the new keronians she dropped the bags and ran over to them."Oh who are you, tell me who you are!" She said while squishing Azozo in a masive hug." Let me go, pekoponian woman." He said, But you could barely hear him beacuse Aki was squishing him." Oh sorry," She said as she dropped Azozo," It's just that now I have inspration for new character's to add, the audience was starting to get bored so now I can hook them in again!", " I don't know what your talking about, pekoponian, but I am Azozo the leader of the platoon..." And then Azozo intruduced his platoon to Aki, and Aki introduced herself and her family( she made Nuyuki and Natsumi come downstairs.) to the Azozo platoon.

Soon after the intruductions, both keronian platoons made it to the under-ground base and assigned everyone there places. Soon though everyone was ready to call it a night. Kululu had walked back to his lab but soon realized he was being followed. He looked behind him to see who was following him, kululu was suprised to see Kiezuzu behind him."What are you doing? Kukuku." He asked her," Well I'm following you to your lab, that's were I'm staying remember? Kikiki." She replied back to Kululu." Oh yeah, kukuku guess I wasn't paying attention." Kululu said remembering that he was not paying attention at all but was lost in his thoughts at the time." Well follow me then kukuku." Kiezuzu smiled," That was my plan".They walked in silence until they reached his lab, at that moment Kululu broke the silence." You can stay in the guest room that I have set up for some reason, Don't know why I had a guest room, never had no one stay here until now kukuku." Kululu laughed. " Well I'm glad you did kikiki," She said as she walked to the room, " Well goodnight." Friendly-ness was in her voice."Goodnight." he said even though he knew he wasn't going to sleep much then went to his computer to work on projects,look at footage of the cameras around the house and other things to pass the hours of the night.

Chapter 4

Kululu opened his eyes to find himself in a white room. The lights above him reflected off the whiteness and made it really bright. Kululu tried to cover his eyes with his hand but soon realized he could not. His hands,legs and torso were strapped down to a metal table. The only thing that was not srapped down to the cold metal table was his head," Nice to see that your awake Sgt. Major Kululu." Kululu heard a female voice say to the left of him, he turned his head to see the person that the voice was coming from. Kululu blinked a couple times to clear his vision, so he could see who he was talking to, it was a female orange keronian, her eyes were a dark purple that had no life in them, only hatred filled her cold eyes, her hat was purple and orange stripped and pointed into horns at the top, her left arm had purple stars on it and so did her right leg. Her symbol was a red sword." Where am I, who are you?" asked Kululu who's mind was still fuzzy from when the tranq. bullet that had made him pass out." You are aboard my ship major Kululu and as for my name you can call me Lulala." She said as she walked closer to Kululu and stood over her captive." What do you want with me Lulala kukuku?" asked Kululu." Well let's see..."she said," First I want you to see your friends die, then I want you to kill your little girlfriend-"Kiezuzu! You captured her and the rest of my platoon?" Kululu said interuppting Lulala. She laghed at Kululu's outburst." Yes I did, and they are all going to die, would you like to see them before they die?" She asked him. But before Kululu could awnser her she pushed a button that was on a remote she had in her hand that made him stand verticle.

He looked and he seen a mirror," Why am I looking at myself? I mean I know I'm good looking but I don't need to look in a mirror to know that kukukuku." Kululu said jokingly, Lulala rolled her eyes at that and pressed another button on a remote the remote she had in her hand and then Kululu wasn't looking at himself no more, but was looking into another room. And that room had his platoon members, Kiezuzu and her platoon. All of them were shackeled and were chained up to the walls."Let them all go free!" Kululu said as he tried to break free of his bonds." I'm afraid I can't do that." she said. She then pressed another button that shocked all of them. They all screamed at the same time." NOOOO!" he screamed as the shock went through him as well.

Kululu sat upright and found that once again he was still in his lab. Kululu also realized that he was screaming just like in his dream. He quickley covered his mouth and looked around to see if anyone was in there with him. There was, it was none other then Kiezuzu. Embarressed, he blushed a little but quickley hid it." Are you ok?" she asked him." Oh ya, just fine. Kukuku." he said trying to get her to leave. " Hmmmmm," she said while putting her hand to her chin in thought," I don't think so, you were screaming...", " Screaming?" kululu asked. "Ya but you were screaming something weird." Kiezuzu said looking nervous. Kululu could not come up with a response so he just stared at her waiting for her to explain. Kiezuzu sighed and continued talking, " I know we just met and all but...you were screaming something about protecting me." Kululu turned away from her so she could not see the blush that was spreading across his cheeks, " Your crazy, Why would I want to protect anybody but myself, especially someone I just met?kukuku" he asked her. " I don't know, you were the one screaming about me, so you tell me the awnser." Kiezuzu said walking away," Now if you don't mind I'm going to make some food now." Kululu sighed and turned to his computer, he was going to find out Information on the new platoon.

Kululu being the expert hacker he was, he easily hacked into the keronian government data base to find information on the new platoon. As he looked through the data base he found the usual information, their birthdays, when they graduated from the army, so on and so on but it wasn't until he could not find anything about Kiezuzu's past that he began to get curious.


End file.
